A vehicle is an apparatus that allows a user who rides therein to drive the apparatus in a desired direction. A representative example of the vehicle may be a car.
Meanwhile, for convenience of the user who uses the vehicle, the vehicle is provided with, for example, various sensors and electronic apparatuses. In particular, various apparatuses for user driving convenience are being developed.
Recently, as interest in autonomous vehicle has increased, researches on sensor mounted on autonomous vehicle have been actively pursued. The sensor mounted on the autonomous vehicle may include camera, infrared sensor, radar, GPS, Lidar, gyroscope, and the like. Among them, the camera occupies an important position as a sensor that replaces the human eye.
Meanwhile, a stereo camera may be used for the vehicle. A conventional stereo camera uses lenses having the same view angle. A camera including a narrow angle lens is advantageous in detecting a remote distance object, but is disadvantageous in detecting a near distance object. On the contrary, a camera including a wide-angle lens is advantageous in detecting a near distance object, but is disadvantageous in detecting a remote distance object. Since the stereo camera according to the related art uses two cameras having the same view angle, there is a problem in that it cannot be utilized appropriately for both near distance object detection and remote distance object detection.